<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Soldier and His Shining Light by Imm (Immense)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495054">The Soldier and His Shining Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm'>Imm (Immense)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bad Boy Hinata Shouyou, Character Death, Dead Kageyama Tobio - Freeform, Dead Miya Atsumu, Doctor Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shoyou in Grief, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Miya Osamu Existed In The Past, Nurse Yahaba Shigeru, Osamu Miya Being Heroic, Past Character Death, Pining, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Hoshiumi Kourai, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pro Volleyball Player Tendou Satori, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Pro Volleyball Player Yaku Morisuke, So Is Atsumu, Soldier Osamu Miya, Soldier Suna Rintarou, Time Travel, World War II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu Miya is from the World War 2 era while Hinata Shouyou is from 2019. When past being accidentally jumps to the present timeline, the two meets and their fates locked together. Searching for reason and will as they are stuck together, how will they find the love that they always wanted? </p><p>As they face jeopardy as they jump back in past and present without any idea how, how would the two end up in their lives as?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dawn of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu Miya. A citizen of the past era of Japan. During this time, Japan has the aim to invade the whole world. Missles dropping, guns being shot, unfortunately they already got Korea and the Philippines. He never wanted any of this. Not a bit. </p><p>All the killings and the rape is not in his wishlist to live. But then because of his twin brother's dying wish, he entered military school and became a soldier. A warrior for Japan. He hated it. He hated the invasion thing and the whole massacres this war will bring upon. </p><p>One day, he got so mad at what a batallion of soldiers has done to his neighbor. One of the men who is about to rape his neighbor is a general's child. </p><p>"Darn you Yamashita!" He murmured, wanting to disturb the batallion and save his neighbor's life. But then before he could stop, the men are already inside. Punching sounds, screams and grunts from the men can be heard. Osamu can't take it anymore. </p><p>He charges up front kicking the door open and pointing his rifle to the rapists. Good thing it is not too late, the women is still clothed. He shot the men he saw upto the general's son. They should never be shown mercy because what they did is not a reflection of mercy and hospitability. </p><p>"Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness." The woman murmured.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Osamu asked his neighbor. </p><p>"Miya-san! Get out of here! If they caught you red handed, you will die." The woman warned him. His life is in jeopardy now and he will be wanted by the guards. For sure, the punishment is total execution. </p><p>"Where would I go?" Osamu asked who seems to get the jolt and tremble running through his veins. He is in fact scared but then his face and his emotions simply shows no regret fornhis heroic act. </p><p>The woman knows that Osamu is a kind soul, a true noble man and worth the respect. So the woman decided and handed over something to the heroic soldier. </p><p>"Take this. Make sure not to let it go. Wear it all the time. Never take it off even on bath." Osamu quickly wears the necklace given. It is weird that the woman gave a woman's wearing and yet looked like it is a man's style of necklace. Then the woman pulled him closer and whispered. "From then, you will be <strong><em>lost</em></strong> but will find <strong><em>another way</em></strong>. The way you never know is always dark but then <strong><em>darkness always has light as much as the light has darkness</em></strong>. Always step onto the light and never let the darkness follow you back." She whispered. Is it a riddle? A warning? </p><p>Later on, the woman itself seems to be vanishing. Dust of hurricane fills her and slowly she dissolves like a mixture slowly disappearing and later on, she is gone. May her soul be taken by the merciful gods above. </p><p>Osamu is confused. Eyes filled with fear and confusion not knowing the idea of what is happening next. As he stood up, he knows he is alone but footsteps can be heard and the door busts open. The general itself saw his son cold and rotting new on the wooden floor and witnessing only Osamu alive. </p><p>Osamu tried to talk out but as he saw the gun pointing to him. <em>Bang</em>! He got hit and he fell to the ground. He can feel the pain and the bullet entering his flesh deep and hot. He let out a shed of tear and closed his eyes, he died. </p><p>"What? What! Where is he!" The general spoke at what he thought is just fictional but has been witnessed by his naked eyes.</p><p>Miya Osamu. . . has vanished, unseen like the air being breathed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Present Tense or Future Tense?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Osamu Miya seems to be transported into the unknown. Will he be all right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey lad!" An old man weakly slapping Osamu's cheek. He is waking Osamu up. "Lad!" </p><p>Osamu wakes up doing a really heavy inhale and presses his palm on his chest to the heart and trembling feeling his heartbeat. It was normal but the nervousness still creeps on his skin and he won't stop jittering away from the old man who seems to be accompanied by two younger males. </p><p>"You seem scared. Did you escape from military school or something?" The other male said to Odamu who doesn't seem to be paying attention to what is being asked to him. The other male tried to calm Osamu by approaching closer but Osamu feeling a hand about to touch him slaps it away showing his vigilance. </p><p>"Get away from me!" Osamu is so afraid, still jittering and his voice shakes. He aims his rifle on them, making them stand back.</p><p>"We were just trying to help you lad." The old man said in a friendly way. "Please don't hurt us." </p><p>"No!" Both lads covers for their grandfather. "Not our grandpa please have mercy! We won't hurt you!" </p><p>Osamu swallowed his drool and relaxes himself. He realized that the strangers are as scared as he is to them from what he had just done. </p><p>"I'm sorry." Osamu lowers his gun and does the dogeza showing regret and asking for repentance for such disrespect done to the elderly and his family. "P-Please forgive me! I sincerely apologize for my disrespect and for pointinga weapon."</p><p>The males settled down and looked back at Osamu. As much as they saw his presence, they seem to pity the past lad. Osamu never wanted to kill or hurt especially the unworthy. Appreciating his sincerity, the family has forgiven Osamu and asks him to get up. </p><p>Osamu follows as said and told but his face is still in regret. Then later on the old man asked if he is fine and Osamu is still silent. Later on he thought of the crazy looking attires the gentlemen are wearing. He is very curious about it so even before he is about to be left alone--</p><p>"Wait! I just want to ask. . . Where am I?" Osamu asked. </p><p>"Huh? You are in the Miyagi prefecture." </p><p>"M-Miyagi?! What! What?" His eyes grew and about to to hysterical as he continued asking. "Tell me the date today mister! The day!" </p><p>"O-October seventeen! Twenty nineteen! Its Thursday nine a.m." One of the lads answers. </p><p>Osamu realizes what he has just gone on. The Future!</p><p>Osamu is so surprised and afraid of the world, he ran away and anywhere he goes, there isn't much lf the traditional and old school versions or models of houses mostly. He kept running like he is searching but then he can't search for anything. He doesn't know what to search or where to start or end or go. He is running like a lost baby sea mammal looking for something but then, what is it to look for when you don't even belong in it. </p><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>And for other sports news, Japanese volleyball team almost got the gold medal for the season. Sports analysts said that the fight between Japan and Brazil is an intense and rather people would call as a close fight. Japanese Coach has said that ace player Ushijima Wakatoshi did well but the aura and gameplay is never really the same without the presence of their wing spiker, Hinata Shouyou.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <em>Click!</em>
</p><p>"How rude big brother I was watching!" Natsu said and pissed at what Shouyou did. </p><p>"Yeah you're already late yet still not going to school? You got some nerves sis." Shouyou spoke seriously and talked back to Natsu with a pinch of mad tone. </p><p>"Well whatever. You just got home last night and you're already like that. Anyways, see you later." She went off with her bicycle and goes to school. </p><p>"Tch. Late." Himata sighed. </p><p>Later on, three knocks were heard. Hinata did not respond to it, having a gloomy face and very negative looking aura surrounding along with his eyes of hatred. </p><p>"Shrimp-chan. Shrimp-chan!" No answer or sound. "HINATA!" the unknown person screamed. </p><p>Hinata had it. He wants to ignore but he really hates the voice most and the knocking irritates his ears. </p><p>"HINAT--" </p><p>"What do you want!" Hinata yelled as he opened their gate as he went out to check.</p><p>"Angry much?" </p><p>"I have to sleep. Get lost Oikawa!" Hinata was rather stern. </p><p>"Hey--!" </p><p>"Morning." Hinata slams the gate closed. </p><p>"Sh-Shrimpy! Shrimpy!" </p><p>"Just stop." Ushijima spoke. "Let him be. He will be fine. I already told you we give him rest for now."</p><p>"Mm!" Aone nodded and walked with Ushijima.</p><p>"You know what he has been going through Oi! Ka! Wa! Lets give him time shall we?" Tendou follows after Aone and Ushijima. </p><p>Oikawa sighed. </p><p>"Still thinking of waiting?" Yaku asks the setter.</p><p>"Lets go. We will go back later anyways." Oikawa made his choice. </p><p>"Yeah. Making Sakusa wait in the van isn't a really good idea anyways." </p><p>"And so is Kourai." </p><p> </p><p>Hinata is alone is their house. Dark, quiet and sad. Sad? Yes, Hinata has been mourning for so long. He hasn't been in good condition or his normal self of a sunshine and was rather the exact opposite of who he is. His volleyball plays never changed but the way he acts towards others is what made him be seen as a different being. </p><p>". . .Kageyama."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"I miss you. . ." He mumbled as he sheds a tear. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Night of Pain and Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata and Osamu will face big trouble in a night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not knowing where to go, Osamu kept lurking through alleys and hidden places. There one moment where a cop actually approaches him and asking him who he is. He ran away to the extent of hiding when a chance comes and grabs any opportunity he can until the sun has set. </p><p> </p><p>Evening caves the skies and the twinkling stars appears with its crescent satellite. Osamu has no idea what to do. What knowledge does he have in the world anyways?</p><p>Camouflage?</p><p> </p><p>Survival instincts?</p><p> </p><p>A six pack and healthy fit body?</p><p> </p><p>Dogtag?</p><p> </p><p>A weapon that he just threw away because he was called a threat?</p><p> </p><p>His medical skills?</p><p> </p><p>Herbal knowledge?</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh why the fuck did a world come to war anyways? Its so fucking stupid. We could've just ended it by playing shogi!"</p><p> </p><p>The world indeed is really huge and so is its nature to human world. What choice does Osamu have? He doesn't really know what to do and where to go until. . . </p><p> </p><p>"What color is that? Pink? Red? Or Lavander?" He saw the lights on the building name. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't notice that he reached the city. It was full of lights with different colors, people who are either in office attire, wearing skin showing clothes and short clothing and others with weird make ups and hairstyles that is totally different in his hometown and generation of living. He saw live vehicles and smoking. He also saw people kissing in public for the first time and couples holding hands without shame. He also saw how people deal with each other like someone brawling and being pushed and others slapping each other and the cops stopping them and keep order around. </p><p> </p><p>"What a weird place. The modern generation isn't like mine. A lot will change in fifty years time. Its all so weird." Osamu murmured and later mumbled word in traditional order. He is like a peinting fax machine that people goes away from. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you lost?" A tall man with red hair approached him. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh-- lost? No I am not lost mister." </p><p> </p><p>"He called me mister, Yakkun!" Tendou claimed. </p><p> </p><p>"You really like approaching weirdos Tendou huh?" Yaku deadpans. "I told you its a bad idea."</p><p> </p><p>"What's a weirdo?" Osamu murmured. "Uhm I am just fine. I am just. . . looking for-- someone." Osamu claims and steps back. </p><p> </p><p>"Need help with that then?" Yaku tried to communicate despite seeing it weird. </p><p> </p><p>"N-No I will be fine sir. E-Excuse me." Osamu steps further and runs off. </p><p> </p><p>"He went in the club?" Tendou wondered.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you he is weird. Why would you go in a club wearing an old molitary uniform all the way from World War II? Damn I hate our ancestors of that time." Yaku sighs. </p><p> </p><p>"Should we follow him Mori-Mori?" </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go Tendou." Yaku walks away. </p><p> </p><p>"But-- okay I will just go back there with Face Mask Boy instead." Tendou follows Yaku and has plans to go back with Sakusa Kiyoomi. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu takes deep breaths as he goes inside a building. As Tendou and Yaku said, he entered a club. Inside has a bartender's area, dancing area and seats with even more colorful lights around. He decided to go out instead but then his hand hanged onto a short stranger's jacket. It surprised him. He didn't know his hand is way too wide invading space. </p><p> </p><p>"You got a problem?" An orange haired guy with Karasuno jacket and pants with neat rubber shoes asked the soldier. </p><p> </p><p>"P-Problem?" He looled at the short guy. "I-- I didn't mean that. I--" the orange haired guy grabs Osamu by his uniform, on the breast, and slams him to a wall. </p><p> </p><p>"Listen dimwit! I may be small but it doesn't mean I am frail. If you got a problem with that then you better start thinking straight cuz I won't let you have that chance you hear me?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hinata." A familiar voice calls him out. </p><p> </p><p>"Ennoshita." Hinata lools at him and still about to go for a punch towards Osamu. </p><p> </p><p>"Can you relax? You are scaring people again. Thisnis their place to have fun and not a place for them to experience an actual gang war. So if you may, let him go." Ennoshita asks Hinata out.</p><p> </p><p>His tempeelr is high. What happened anyways? Is he just having a bad day or did someone made it-- is it Osamu who triggered the boiling point?</p><p> </p><p>"Fine." Hinata lets go of Osamu pulling him to the path again. "Consider yourself lucky. A guy who has no friends would definitely destroy your pussy." Hinata walks in the club and asks for a drink. </p><p> </p><p>"Please forgive him sergeant." Ennoshita joked. "He is just going through something." He looked at Hinata. "I just hoped one day he could find back the light that shows his path in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu gasped at what he heard. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Darkness</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Light</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lost</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now I remember, that woman whom I saved back in nineteen forty one. She must be responsible for my time travel. Or did she save me in return? But why?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Ennoshita asked Osamu. </p><p> </p><p>"I-- I will just leave. I am sorry for the problem I caused." Osamu fled.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh ok-- ay. That poor fella. I wonder why he's wearing that uniform." </p><p> </p><p>The music starts to get funner and craziee people tends to shout cheerfully amd enjoying the moment. Hinata blends in and dances like a drunk person. Yeah he had drunk many but he doesn't get easily tipsy. </p><p> </p><p>"Put your hands in the air!" The dj spoke and the ceoed goes wild as the music gets louder and the people intensifies with enjoyment. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata keeps dancing and not caring for people around him. He just wants to enjoy. . . and forget. But then-- he just can't. He couldn't. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey there sweet pea." An unknown bald person approaches Hinata and grabs his butt. "Wanna dance?" </p><p> </p><p>Hinata doesn't like the tone and like a fighter, grabs the wrist of the stranger and turns him around with his arm twisted on his back. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh sorry. You chose the wrong motherfucking sweet pea you ugly deodorant head!" Hinata whispered and losing his will to dance leaves the dance floor. </p><p> </p><p>"Get back here you shrimp hair!" The bald guy called. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck that customer of yours for touching my ass and trying to slip through my asshole. I'm outta here." He leaves four papers of cash to Ennoshita who is wiping some glasses. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for not beating the crap out of him Shouyou." Ennoshita salutes eyes and head locked on the glass he is wiping clean. </p><p> </p><p>"Come back here you." The bald headed guy seems to follow. </p><p> </p><p>It was nine in the evening. Osamu Miya is on a footbridge without a roof and has rails on the sides that has made his eyes open and felt like he is flying. He thought of spreading his arms wide and feeling the wind cross his arms and fingertips. He smiled knowing the feeling up. Later on, he heard footsteps and saw Hinata again. His eyes grew and hides by sitting beside a trash bin. He thought Hinata did not saw him but as Hinata crosses him, he sees Hinata's middle finger raised to him and his face full of annoyance as he is crossed by. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed when Hinata is finally gone and heard another guy. You have a healthy strong body <strong><em>why the heck are you scared</em> </strong>Osamu! He saw him bald and really big. The light reflects on the bald head and he almost saw his reflection despite sitting on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Later on when he is alone, he dusts off his shoulders and stands up and realizes that the bald guy isn't just looking bald. He also has a weapon with him. A sharp cutting like tool; a knife. He quickly runs after the guy in order to stop him. </p><p> </p><p>"I have to be quick. I don't know but I got the feeling that he is after the orange haired boy." Osamu runs and is catching up. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"He went out?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yup. Got harassed on the ass again. Perverts these nights. Tsk!" Ennoshita answered Sakusa. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for the info." Satori pops in and pulls Sakusa out. "I think I kmow where he is going." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah? Where?" Sakusa asked taking off his face mask.</p><p> </p><p>"Follow me Face Mask Boy!" He ends his head to the direction with his fingers pointing. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata is walking with his hands in his jacket pockets and he is still full of annoyance. Sudden footsteps about to approach and--</p><p> </p><p>"Got you!" The bald head again. </p><p> </p><p>"The fuck! Get off me you ass'hat!" Hinata is pummeled from behind with his arm locked. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata steps on the guy's foot and made him scream and hold onto the pain. Hinata looks back and swinges on the moron. He steikes back a lot making him lie on the floor and sits on him punching his face. The bald man does an evil laugh and takes out his pocket knife and stabs Hinata's left arm and swings it once with Hinata able to dodge away and roll over. He got hit on his right shoulder as well with a slash. </p><p> </p><p>"What I hate in a fucking fight are cheaters!" Hinata blurted out not minding the barking dogs and stray cats on the sides running away from them. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata strikes back but his punch is caught with the arm with the knife and the other free arm hits his gut and kick him down. Hinata in on the floor and spits out red colored liquid and looking back to the foe. </p><p> </p><p>"Now! I will have my fun. You don't like the ass grab huh? I will fuck you in a dark place and make sure your strong ass will will vanish like your dreams." Hinata is pissed off. His arms are bleeding bad from the slash and stab. He got kicked again on his guts and he is grabbed and turned around about to be belt unbuckled. The foe also takes off Hinata's jacket and then puts on some weight as he leans his whole body on Hinata and licked the back of his ears. </p><p> </p><p>"Tasty." Hinata wailed as his arms are squeezed like fruit. His blood keeps going out and the bald man maniacally laughs. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata can't. He can't beat him. His arms are locked and he is weighted upon. He is not strong enough and all he can do is be mad at himself and grit his teeth. He felt so useless. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kageyama! Tobio! Help me! </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Whack!</em> The wooden plank broke and the bald guy looked back. </p><p> </p><p>"How dare you?" He looked at who it is. </p><p> </p><p>"I am Sergeant Miya Osamu! And I am ordering you never to hurt that man and leave him at once or I will put you into custody with the police force!" Osamu threatened the huge man. He looks strong but Osamu doesn't fear strong man. He fears to fail his countrymen more!</p><p> </p><p>The bald man charges and stabs forward and Osamu not much able to dodge as he got slashed on the left arm and he grabs the bald guy's neck and drops him down like a wrestler. Osamu got stabbed on his thighs twice and got more slashes on his arms and shoulders making him grunt in pain. The bald guy does another attack as his other free hand gets a hold of an empty glass bottle and smashes it on Osamu's head. Then Osamu had it, he simply turns around, gets up and grabs the bigger man by legs and he made him fly and his head hitting the wall, critically made the bald guy lose consciousness as the cement wall crackles. Osamu lets out heavy exhales as he felt the real deal in his head and damaged body.</p><p> </p><p>He went back limping to Hinata. The stabs hurt as much as it looks. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" </p><p> </p><p>"Graaah!" Hinata punched Osamu's face. "Get off me! Get away from me! I need Kageyama! Stay away and Bring me KAGEYAMA!!!" He wailed so loud. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu doesn't know what to do next. The orange haired guy looks really terrified and even traumatized. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm here to help you." </p><p> </p><p>"No! Step away you freak! I don't need you! I DON'T NEED ANY HELP! YOU SHOULD'VE JUST LET ME DIE WITH THAT MAN STABBING ME ENDLESSLY AFTER HE RAPES ME RELENTLESSLY!" Hinata shouts in anger amd heavy breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu's eyes grew filled with the dark ways he saw way back in his time. He never liked or intended to do or promote rape. He hates abusive people and low-looking morons with power and wealth.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I? You want me to fail my objectives? Do you think I would let it happen!" Osamu shouts back. "I saved your life and this is all you have to say to me?" Hinata looked directly at Osamu and saw his bleeding. His military uniform is covered in blood and Osamu shows a rather serious look with disappointment in the eyes. Osamu knows he is so late. The damage has been done. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata looking at Osamu just made his eyes grew. He didn't saw Osamu as Osamu but Osamu as Kageyama who looks very wounded and full of cuts all around. </p><p> </p><p>"K-Kageyama!" Hinata approaches Osamu and later his vision gets clear. He saw Osamu's face again and Osamu can clearly see the tears shedding filled with regrets. "Y-You're not Kageyama. . . You're bleeding." Hinata takes out his hanky and tried sealing a slash but he saw more and doesn't know what to do. He held Osamu by his cheek and really filled with misery.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you." Hinata kept apologizing and regrets keeps flowing around. "I'm so sorry. I'm--" Hinata starts to get hysterical and breathes so hard. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu hugs Hinata instead of saying anything. </p><p> </p><p>"You're safe now. He won't hurt you anymore. I promise." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kageyama. Kageyama. He reminds me of-- a lot-- from. . . Kage-- ya-ma.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata lost consciousness and his head dropped on Osamu's shoulder and Osamu coughs out. </p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Kageyama? Kageyama wake up." Osamu thought the bame is the stranger's.</p><p> </p><p>"What the--" two people suddenly came over and saw them.</p><p> </p><p>"Please help us." Osamu asked for help from the strangers. </p><p> </p><p>"Ooh! Bloody soldier and his little boy!" </p><p> </p><p>"HINATA!" Sakusa is shocked.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata?" Tendou thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Tendou call for help!" Sakusa commands and Tendou is aboit to call hospital setvices but then Sakusa stopped him. "Not the hospital you idiot!" </p><p> </p><p>"What? But--" </p><p> </p><p>"The media are so stupid about these and will tend to spread news about one of our ace players. Call for Yaku or Ushiwaka! We will treat them with our medical team instead." </p><p> </p><p>"I can treat him. I have medical experiences! This isn't a heavy job for me." Osamu proposed full of blood. </p><p> </p><p>"Bring him to my car." Sakusa commanded. "You're coming with us." </p><p> </p><p>"Woohoo! I can finally see a real life bleeding man like in the horror movies I watch. I'm loving this night." Tendou excitedly cheered and helped Osamu up while Sakusa takes Hinata. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So what's your name?" Sakusa asks the soldier as he drives all the way back to his place since Ushijima and the others actually arrived there. </p><p> </p><p>"I am Sergeant Osamu Miya. I found your friend almost sexually assaulted on the street and saved him." </p><p> </p><p>"Ooh a real hero! Like Deku and All Might." Tendou mentions. </p><p> </p><p>"So you're bringing Kageyama to your place instead of the hospital?" Osamu asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama? You meam Hinata right?" Tendou correcting the soldier. </p><p> </p><p>"H-Hinata?" Osamu finally knows. </p><p> </p><p>"I meam he can't be a Kageyama since he is not married with his dead boyfriend right?" Tendou sharply said and elbowed Sakusa once. </p><p> </p><p>"Tendou watch your words! You are lucky Hinata isn't awake. Even Oikawa will slap your back for saying that." Sakusa rest assures. </p><p> </p><p>"M-My bad." Tendou apologized. </p><p> </p><p>"Dead boyfriend?" Osamu thought. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Get off me! Get away from me! I need Kageyama! Stay away and Bring me KAGEYAMA!!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Krh!" Osamu held his head and the bleeding just got worse.</p><p> </p><p>"We will be in my place for a while. Hang on Miya-san." Sakusa drives faster. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Yaku rushes with the others as they saw Hinata on a hospital bed being brought to a room. "Who is this guy?" Yaku looking at Osamu. </p><p> </p><p>"I am Serge--" </p><p> </p><p>"Now is not the time. Call my doctor now!" Sakusa commands. </p><p> </p><p>"I will call mine too." said Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo. Yes. Get over here we will need help." Yaku called for Kuroo Tetsurou. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Here we go." Kuroo is done with the bandage. "So tell me soldier. You seem to be new here. Where are you from?" Kuroo asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh--" Osamu doesn't know what to answer. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm just kidding." Kuroo chuckled and Osamu kept wrapping Hinata's slashes with bandage since its already sanitized. </p><p> </p><p>"No left glasses or any sharp things. Its cleaned you can wrap it with bandage now." Sakusa's doctor said. </p><p> </p><p>"Your thighs really got a lot of stabs. Be careful next time soldier." Yahaba said to Osamu. </p><p> </p><p>"Take it easy Shigeru." Kuroo talks him out. "The situation they went is really traumatic. Hinata almost getting raped must be the reason he passed out." </p><p> </p><p>"Tetsurou I know that. Don't get me wrong. I just thought a soldiee would've thought bettee like in the movies we watch nowadays. You know having guns or cutting weapons too. Instead, the rapist is the one with the cutting tool." Yahaba thought correctly. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu actually left his cutting tool in his time. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm. Who is Kageyama?" Osamu asked. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo looked at Yahaba and Yahaba back to him and then to Osamu. </p><p> </p><p>"Its best not to tell." </p><p> </p><p>"He keeps mentioning the name. Like he is someone who has shown importance to him." Osamu speaks and finished putting bandage on his head looking on the mirror. </p><p> </p><p>"Because he did show impoetance to him." Kuroo proves. "Look, its best not to know and maybe he is actually awake pretending to be asleep and must be hearing you right now. If I were you I will shut that mouth of yours, you hear me?" Kuroo warned with his nippers. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning rose and the atmosphere felt.the same for everyone. The soldier and Hinata are all better now and still asleep. Kourai peeked at them but Yaku puts a stop to it by hitting his head and telling him to go back and leave them. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu is sound asleep during those times while Hinata is actually awake. He gasps and gets his body up.</p><p> </p><p>"KAGEYAMA!" he says. Then he is about to reach his other arm feeling the sting but he noticed his hand is holding another hand. Osamu is beside him on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>He huffs and about to hit his head but he noticed the bandages around him. As much as he remembers, he is saved by him. He shows an emotionless face and lets go of the hand. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His hand. . . Same roughness as Kageyama's. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He looked at his palm. Then remembers that night he almost got raped. He realized he is weak and gotten weaker the more he tries to fight back. He sobs a little and wipes his tears. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu on the other hand got awakened by the sniveling. He looks at Hinata wiping his tears and pats his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Just let it all out soldier." Hinata looks at Osamu. He almost saw <em>him </em>again. </p><p> </p><p>"K-Ka--" he murmured. "Let me go!" Hinata seriously spoke. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu lets go of the hair pat and gets up sitting on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>"Ow. Darn." </p><p> </p><p>"This won't go out in public you hear me?" </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Osamu misheard something. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't let anyone know what happened last night." Hinata tend to say it again.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I? I am not into spreading things like that or blackmail people." Hinata gasped. "I mean, I don't even know who you are." Osamu hinestly said putting a hand behind his nape. </p><p> </p><p>"Can you not lie to me? You don't know I am Hinata Shouyou? One of the players almost inheriting the LITTLE GIANT title?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry but-- no. I don't really know you." </p><p> </p><p>"Not even volleyball?" </p><p> </p><p>"Haiku?" </p><p> </p><p>"Haikyuu not haiku." </p><p> </p><p>"No. I don't." </p><p> </p><p>Hinata sighed. "Listen if you are gonna bail, just bail. I don't care." </p><p> </p><p>"But we are not in prison. This is Sakusa-san's house." </p><p> </p><p>"His other house here in Miyagi you mean. I don't really care." Hinata wears his jacket. "I'm gonna get out of-- uck!" His arm hurt.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" Osamu held Hinata's arm lightly. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't touch me!" Hinata growled. </p><p> </p><p>"S-Sorry." </p><p> </p><p>Hinata went out of the room and walked to where the sunlights shows. Later on, he saw Kourai, Yaku and Oikawa altogether. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't leave Hinata." </p><p> </p><p>"Says who?" He ignored Ushijima. </p><p> </p><p>"Mmmm!" Aone blocks the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Step away Aone." Hinata commands. </p><p> </p><p>Aone insists and Hinata has no choice but to kick Aone in the balls making him mewl in pain and kneel down. </p><p> </p><p>"Ooh! That must be painful from a short guy in grief." Oikawa mumbled covering his crotch. </p><p> </p><p>"Idiot." Hinata said and left the front door unstoppable. </p><p> </p><p>"Hinata wait!" Kourai called him and followed by Yaku and Oikawa. </p><p> </p><p>They all followed Hinata except for Ushijima and Sakusa who Osamu seems as he walks with his crutches that he found beside the bed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tossed Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata kept walking away. He wants to be alone but Osamu who followed him just won't let go. </p><p>"Can you please! Please just get away from me!" Hinata madly asks.</p><p>"Don't be like this please. Can you at least listen to your uh-- teammates? At least listen. They care for y--"</p><p>"What the fuck do you even know about my life you moron!" Hinata shouts and an empty road beside them with trees dancing as the leaves fall. "How about listen to me? Leave! Me! The fuck alone!" Then a sound of creak can be heard. Osamu looked at where it is. Left,right then up, he saw a huge branch falling to Hinata with bristle and points. </p><p>Osamu made haste he hasn't thought of what to do. Something his twin brother would do. </p><p>"Hinata!" Hinata heard and looked above seeing the branch falling onto him. It looked slow to the eyes. Osamu leaped and tackled down Hinata as the huge branch has impaled Osamu from behind and piercing through his back. </p><p>Hinata felt dizzy. It seems like a long road traveled and paths ran. He simply ooens his eyes, hearing chirps and rustles from the tree branches. It felt weird below that it is somehow muddy instead of feeling the rough asphalt. </p><p>"Why does the ground feel wet? Am I dead?" All of his scars and wounds are gone. "And its heavy. What?" Then he looked at the one on him, Osamu Miya who actually is the same as him, all skin clean and no bandages around. It was strange and odd; peculiar. </p><p>"Mm! My back hurts. Ow!" Osamu moaned and groaned as he gets off Hinata and sits on the ground. "Wait? What?" Osamu knows this place. The tree pattens and the breeze. The sound itself reminded him of where it casts it humming tone and the pattern of light passing each shadows from above. </p><p><br/>"1941." Osamu murmured. </p><p>"Nineteen what?" Hinata calmly said. </p><p>"We are not in your place." Osamu held his head and is almost in the panic phase. "We are not in 2019!!!" Osamu blurted. </p><p>"What do you mean you moron? Its just trees and leaves falling. The lights passing shadows and shades here are beautiful but where's the road." Hinata walks away.</p><p>"Wait! Where are you going?!" Osamu asked Hinata. It was strange. The scars, wounds and pain from the harm yesterday are all gone (except for Osamu who has been hit on his back.) and they wear the same clothes that they have in 2019. </p><p>"Finding the road. And don't fucking follow me pervert. I am not interested in perverted freaks no matter how cslm and handsome their face is!" Hinata made his point.</p><p>"Wait you don't understand!" Osamu tries to cease Hinata as he stands up but Hinata knees on Osamu's gut and he spits out some drool. </p><p>"Says the one who doesn't." He pushed Osamu down. "Stop following me and leave me alone!" He continued to follow his wanted path. </p><p>Then Hinata found a path. Then saw a Japanese soldier. </p><p>"Hey! Hello?" The soldier looked him in the eye and he looked at Hinata with eyes so fierce and scary. </p><p>Hinata looked at him and remembered those movies he watched with a scary face same as the one he saw. He tralized he is wearing soldier's uniform and similar to Osamu's. </p><p>This is bad. The soldier is going to him. </p><p>"Excuse me. . . I-- I--" and took out a combat knife. "What are you doing?" Hinata's fear starts to rise. He didn't want any trouble. All he wanted is-- "Please no! No!" </p><p>But then, a huge log of wood was slinged to the Japanese soldier leaving him unconscious.</p><p>"Hinata." Osamu comes in front of him. "Fuck. The worst of the Yamashita's who rapes anyone he kills. I'm glad I get to knock him out like an animal." Osamu kicked on the unconscious man's gut. </p><p>"Wh-What? Why?" Hinata murmurs. Osamu comes to his aid but thought not to touch him. "Why is he-- trying to kill me with-- that." He looks at the knife on the ground. </p><p>Osamu tries to calm Hinata down and as he thought how Hinata would respond, he thought of changing the words to use. </p><p>"Okay listen more of them will be there the more you make noise. The worse ones are on the further side so if they heard you scream, you are doomed." Osamu somehow said the point. "Now I need you to calm down and listen to me." </p><p>"And why? Why would I do that? I don't even know you!" Hinata softly spoke and tightens his grip somehow has mixed emotions being nervous and afraid. </p><p>"Because I-- I--" Osamu sighed. "I live in this world. 1941, World War Two. Japan has sided with the Germans. I hated my country as much as the invaded countries are. For sure they will send patrol here and they will see us." Osamu sees tracks of wheels and shoeprints. "Wheels and a march. This leads to my hometown. I am not that familiar with what's ahead here since I have no experience in leaving the town awake." </p><p>"So you're a lazy ass huh?" Hinata just got personal. </p><p>"Yes and. . . No. I am a Sergeant remember." Osamu loots and takes the stuff needed like water and food. "It will be an hoir walk so we will need snacks and--" </p><p>"I'm not a wimp." Hinata starts walking. "Just point the directions. Since we shouldn't be tracked or seen, we will walk through the woods just to be sure we can avoid." Hinata looked back. "Hey what you waiting for, missle falls? I don't wanna end up like Nagasaki and Hiroshima so you better start telling and take me to your house now." Osamu thinks a while. </p><p>"Wait. We can't go to my place." </p><p>Hinata disgustingly frowned and hits Osamu's head. </p><p>"Hah?! So what are you saying now we stay in the woods like animals huh?" Hinata asked and stepped on Osamu's foot. .</p><p>"Errggg! Stop hurting me. It won't help." </p><p>"Oh now that! You're the reason I am here in tye first place you stuoid tike traveller. If you didn't take me here, this wouldn't have even happened!" Hinata walked back to the woods. </p><p>Osamu sighs and follows Hinata and then leads the way. </p><p>"We have a place to stay." </p><p>"Where then?" </p><p>"I hope he is still here and not told to go to war." </p><p>"And he is?" Hinata arrogantly asked.</p><p>"An old friend. Rintarou Suna." </p><p> </p><p>Suna Rintarou is on the same rank as Osamu Miya and is the closest friend the Miya twins have. Whenever there is trouble, Suna backs Osamu up when his twin has left the world when he is in trouble or being ganged up. </p><p>"Yes. That would be-- wait no! First of all, I don't want to go and join that stupid war. So if I were you, find a better candidate which not someone who is me!" Suna drops his talkie and kicks on his wall. "Freaking World War Two assholes." Then three knocks were heard. It was a code of knock that Suna knows what. He grabs his weapon and asks who it is. No response. </p><p>Suna being cautious about hostility, he kicked the door open and aims forward. </p><p>"Show yourself!" Suna said. </p><p>"Its me." Osamu spoke and Suna froze. He did not expect this coming. </p><p>"Miya?!" Suna dropped his weapon and embraces him. "I thought you were dead." </p><p>"I thought so too." Osamu pats Suna and shows Hinata which made Suna took out a knife. "Westerner!" Suna gets fierce and tried to attack but Hinata moves away, grabs hold of the wrist and drags Suna to the ground.</p><p>"Can you fuck off? I'm Japanese! Uhm. Just disguised as an American." Hinata sure did made up a story. </p><p>"Disguise? What for?" Suna asked and dropped the weapon. </p><p>"Stop! He is not a hostile don't worry." Osamu assures. </p><p>"It doesn't match what you just said." </p><p>"Oh really? Why?" </p><p>"Because the moment my friend told who you are, you still haven't let go of me asshole." Suna roughly said.</p><p>"Better watch that mouth of yours." Hinata lets go and helps Suna up. "And also, I may be shorter that you but I can guarantee that I can dodge a bullet by jumping so high and even take you down holding your head up in the air and knock you out in one strike." </p><p>"Are you threatening me?" </p><p>"I said STOP!" Osamu is becoming physical. "Please! Suna you know what I am and say another word of your argument and I will finish the test myself." Osamu deadpanned with a knife on hand. </p><p>"S-Sorry." </p><p>"Put down the knife." Hinata spoke and goes inside Suna's place passing Osamu and sits down on a chair. </p><p>"Who is that guy?" Suna asked.</p><p>"A friend. Just from-- somewhere here." Osamu answered and went in as Suna did. </p><p>Now that they have shelter, Osamu checks through the windows if the Miya residences is still standing. </p><p>"So many guards." Osamu looked away and closed the curtain. </p><p>"After what you did to Yamashita's crew, his father as been really furious. But then, serves them right. Abusive shitheads!" Suna murmured his last sentence. </p><p>Osamu looked at Hinata who seems to be listening to them while on the chair. </p><p>"We have to talk." Osamu thought of what to tell Suna. Would he be honest?</p><p>Suna took Osamu to the quiet room where they mostly spend their times there when they want to spend their fear in the dark. </p><p>"Never say what I did here." Osamu spoke.</p><p>"Why? Doesn't he know?" </p><p>"Suna I lied to you earlier. I--" </p><p>"Keep going. I'm listening." </p><p>"Its weird to say this but he is from the future. A future we never thought would be possible." Osamu sighs calmly. </p><p>"How? How did you get there?" Suna asked, completely curious.</p><p>"That's my question to myself. How did I do that?" Osamu thought of things but then making up a theory wouldn't even make sense to what he has been going on. </p><p>"So you don't know either?" Suna lost his will somehow. He always wanted to know what the future is. </p><p>"But one thing is for sure Suna."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We will lose World War Two." Osamu spoiled the detail. </p><p>"Woah really?" </p><p>"But don't worry. Japan is Japan in the future but then different from our current living." Osamu assures. </p><p>"How about that tough orange guy? How did you get him here?" He asked Osamu again.</p><p>"Honestly I--" </p><p>Suna is listening.</p><p>"I have no idea how. I junled to the future alone and then went back here with him." </p><p>Suna is listening. </p><p>"How did I do that?" Osamu thought on his own. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Along The Cradle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata will get lost but it doesn't worry Suna not though. Osamu has something yet to unveil.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Suna and Osamu are talking inside and Hinata sighed as he looks at the drawings on Suna's wall. </p><p> </p><p>"Looks like he is someone who has a taste in art. Or maybe just buying Japanese arts?" Hinata thought. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The door opens and the two goes out of the dark room. Osamu is dusting off some dirt and Suna yawns, feeling sleepy since its two hours in the room. </p><p> </p><p>"I have to get some rest. You guys don't make much noise. And be wary and cautious." Suna said as he puts down a knife on the table. </p><p> </p><p>"I will sleep on the floor. Hinata you can have that foam on that bed that Suna got from an American." Osamu said. </p><p> </p><p>"I will go ahead." Suna closes his door.</p><p> </p><p>"So tell me" Hinata sat beside Osamu. "What are you in this time?" He arrogantly asked. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm a--" Osamu dislikes his job today. "soldier." He said with an eye dodge. </p><p> </p><p>"I meant other than that. I don't think all in here are all soldiers already without another job first." Hinata insists and made Osamu sigh. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Our family sells sacks of rice for a living. My dad is a farmer." Osamu looks at his palm. "My mom died early because of leukemia." </p><p> </p><p>Hinata lost his smirk when he heard about the mother. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Sorry about your mom." Then he asked. "And your dad?" </p><p> </p><p>"Passed away after getting shot." Osamu answered. "The rice business is what is left with me." </p><p> </p><p>"Tried selling the business?" Hinata asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Hell like I will." Osamu murmured and stood up to drink a glass of water. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata smirked again. </p><p> </p><p>"Condolence on your mom and dad." Hinata goes to the bed and since the room door is broken, it is left open and he asks again. "So you're an only child?"</p><p> </p><p>Osamu gasped. He doesn't like talking about <em><strong>him</strong></em>. It haunts him a lot to remember his twin brother. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't!" He answered far from the question. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Hinata asked peculiarly. </p><p> </p><p>"I mean. I am an only child." Osamu gulps hard and tries not to lool at Hinata. </p><p> </p><p>"Well okay then. I guess I will talk to you again tomorrow morning." He checked the drawers and saw clothes. "Would your moody friend mind if I borrow some clothes to wear? I feel filthy in these now." Hinata gets up. </p><p> </p><p>"Bathroom to the right and towels in the shelf." Osamu points. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." Hinata walks and takes a bath. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Morning</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Osamu is having a dream. It was so bright and he can't see straight and his hands cover the shining. Then the light subsides slightly. He saw the same woman he saved in the past and he froze. What is she doing in his dream? Then the lady shrieked and appeared horrifying and gory looking. Which made Osamu look away but sees Hinata on the floor with all blood around and his clothes torn and full of scratches and stabs. Then an evil laugh is heard and about to get closer and closer, Osamu just got stabbed and wakes up. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He did a huge exhale inhale action and is really tired and scared.</p><p> </p><p>"Nightmare?" Suna asked who is sitting on a chair observing him. </p><p> </p><p>"What time is it?" Osamu asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Seven." Suna answered and looked at the room where Hinata sleeps. "Your friend not waking up yet?" He added.</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno. He is an early waker. I don't know why--" as he rolls the bed sheet over, all he saw are pillows and no orange haired lad sleeping. </p><p> </p><p>"Holy sh--" Suna is surprised. </p><p> </p><p>"Suna?" Osamu is getting nervous. </p><p> </p><p>"Promise I didn't touch him or saw him or let him get away." Osamu is so anxious on tye situation. Suna can't help but feel guilty. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! You're not planning on going out are you?" Suna held Osamu by the shoulder and turned him back. Osamu stops a while and was turned thinking. He suddenly thought if he would be seen, he will be immediately be arrested and executed. </p><p> </p><p>"Think twice about this Miya! I can't afford losing another friend." Suna added. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Osamu looked around. He had an idea and smiled as he thought of his to do it. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you mind if I borrow that?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hinata looked around and looking lost as usual. Running away from that house of Suna is totally the worst idea he has done. He checked the place an old stylish like people around with their old lifestyle. He kept asking civillians and vendors he thought to ask with until that one mistake he will commit. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you new here?" A gambler saw him and asked Hinata. </p><p> </p><p>"Me? No I just uh-- looking for my-- cousin." Hinata tried to make up a story but the gambler seems to insist. He stood up and held Hinata by the wrist. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey get off me!" Hinata tries to break free but the gambler has bigger hands. What made the gambler suspect Hinata is the shoes he is wearing; sneakers.</p><p> </p><p>"I hate to break it to you but the women around here bores me. Men like you with that attitude would make my day better." Then the other three men with him stood up and tried to team him up until--</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Osamu poked the gambler from behind and as he looked back. "Get off my cousin!" It was intimidating. Osamu's eyes are flaring. The gambler seemed moved by it and he groaned and lets go of Hinata's wrist. Osamu again saved Hinata from trouble. Hinata looked ashamed for being frail. He hates it when someone saved his ass from jeopardy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Osamu did not hold Hinata's hand or wrist. He knows the orange haired boy doesn't like it. He made Hinata follow him after cloaking his hair with a white blanket and they stopped by an inn. </p><p> </p><p>"If you expect me to thank you, I won't. I had him." Hinata boasts despite the obvious sight of him being defeated by someone bigger than him. </p><p> </p><p>"I know." Osamu smiled and chuckled a little. "Like I wouldn't bust in there if you are winning." He sees Hinata grit his teeth and hates the fact. "Don't worry. I won't tell Tendou when we get back in your world." </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up." </p><p> </p><p>Osamu is making fun of Hinata in low voice and Hinata interacts with Osamu as much as he thought. He didn't know that he is actually doing something way back in the past similar to this. Something he realized when he said "Bakage--" then he gasped and nodded looking saddened. </p><p> </p><p>"Hinata? You ok--?" </p><p> </p><p>"Stop. Just stop." He looked serious. Osamu is moved at his sudden change of mood. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu let out a breath. </p><p> </p><p>"Move!" A rude man pushed Hinata out of the way. Osamu saw the man and caught Hinata on time. Hinata is laid on Osamu's chest and Osamu looked at who it is and--</p><p> </p><p>"Shit!" He mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata looked at the guy and found out he is wearing military uniform. </p><p> </p><p>"Shoot." Osamu became more conscious now that he saw a military personel in front. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey--" Osamu held Hinata back when he is about to approach first step to the arrogant military. "What the--" </p><p> </p><p>"Lets get out of here." Osamu seriously spoke and pulls Hinata but Hinata wanting to gain back himself doesn't want to and wants Osamu to get off him. Their small argument led into another trouble. Osamu's hand slipped because of the sweat on Hinata's wrist and he hit a stranger on the shoulder with his elbow by mistake. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey watch where you--" the stranger's eyes grew. </p><p> </p><p><em>Shit</em>! </p><p> </p><p>Osamu's days are over. A high ranked soldier is just the stranger he accidentally elbowed. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry." He quickly took Hinata's wrist and with strength, he make a run with Hinata out the inn. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey let go!" Hinata again with his sweat got away from the grab. He quickly went for a run. "Hinata!" Osamu called and he covered his head with a blanket when the soldiers blasts out of the door. </p><p> </p><p>The soldiers made a run to capture Osamu Miya and the others went for Hinata and Hinata doesn't know why he is also aimed to be captured. What startled Hinata is that they have guns and can be fired at the moment. Osamu has no weapons besides the blanket. Where is Suna when he needs him?</p><p> </p><p>After an hour of cat and mouse chase, Hinata is in relief as he found a comfortable-- rather uncomfortable hiding place between two cars parked. Looks like they're from America. </p><p> </p><p>"Look over there!" A soldier pointed out the spot where Hinata is and Hinata is aware of it. But what would he do? He doesn't want to die . . . in the past. That's just stupi--</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Duhm!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Its just one soldier though.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata heard that hard sound that sounds like a weapon swung to a person. </p><p> </p><p>"Lets get out of here." Osamu offers a hand to Hinata as he goes to him again and saves him. Hinata neglects the hand and walks on his own. Osamu walked ahead and told Hinata to follow as he leads the way. </p><p> </p><p>Before other patrols see them, Osamu and Hinata hid themselves again. It was windy and a lot of dust and sand hits the eyes of the Japanese civillians around which makes them cover their eyes and most stay indoors.</p><p> </p><p>The two are hiding between two parked cars again; obviously from America again. Hinata's heartbeat grows fast. He never knew he would be in a sticky situation like this and worse is that he is with a soldier. </p><p> </p><p>"What are we gonna do now?" Hinata asked somehow with a loss of hope. He eyes three incoming soldier in their direction. </p><p> </p><p>"I got it." Osamu folds out his blanket cover and is wider than before. "Stay close." He pulls Hinata close to him and they are inside the blanket. </p><p> </p><p>"Won't this be suspicious for them?" Hinata murmured and avoids looking at Osamu. </p><p> </p><p>"The weather is windy. Dusts and sands fly because of the strong winds. This is our advantage." Osamu covers both himself and Hinata from top till the hip level. The blanket seems to have reached its limit. "Walk slow. Okay? Its too windy so hold the blanket tighter."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah okay okay!" Hinata murmured loud.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu moved closer and he didn't realize his arm is around Hinata mostly as they kept walking. He looked at how tight Hinata's grip on the blanket is but then what alarmed him is the mark left on his wrists probably done by the gambler earlier. </p><p> </p><p>"You're hurt." </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p> </p><p>"Your wrist." Osamu and Hinata stopped behind a house and Osamu checks out Hinata's wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"Tch!"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop!" Osamu insists on the childish act and wants to see if its fine. "Blood flow okay and no internal bleeding or broken bones." Hinata huffed and looking at his wrist. Osamu wants to know Hinata's condition but there is a sudden change of mood. He mistakenly stared at his eyes and he felt stunned. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu stared at Hinata and seems to be appreciating his complexion despite it being sticked with some dust and sand. </p><p> </p><p>"Let me uh--" Osamu gets a hanky and wipes Hinata's face. </p><p> </p><p>How come Hinata didn't fight back or attack Osamu? He also made the mistake of looking back at Osamu and both eyes locked at each other. He knows he remembers this scenario from someone else but wymhy isn't he angry. And why isn't Hinata seemingly reminiscing from a sad past with someone. Kageyama? Is Hinata fine? </p><p> </p><p>Osamu wipes the dirt and sand off of Hinata's face and leaving his clean flawless face. He seems to be shining somehow but probably not how Osamu sees it like he white but because what he sees is that he resembles the sun's brightness even his attitude is as sullen as the dark. </p><p> </p><p>"W-We have to-- move." Hinata shifts his eyes quickly to another direction and averts his gaze on Osamu. Why did I gaze at this ash hair's face? And instead of anger, I felt relief and serene. And have not thought of Kag--</p><p> </p><p>"Okay just be careful we might trip over. Watch your step." Osamu keeps walking and assures Hinata is close to him to avoid-- </p><p> </p><p>"Ah!" Hinata was stepped on by a civillian and Osamu stops and kept Hinata close. Hinata has not seen this coming. His heartbeat starts to go faster and somehow opposite to how he feels when being held close, he likes and hates it but isn't in expression to show it. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu is too serious that he did not know how Hinata is feeling now. He checks Hinata's foot and it seems to be okay at least. </p><p> </p><p>"I told you to take it slow. You're speeding up a little." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay okay don't mind. I mean, my bad!" He used what he usually say in volleyball when commiting an error by mistake. He then thought of following Osamu and he took it slow. Later on, they have finally reached the house of Suna. </p><p> </p><p>"We made it." Hinata is about to turn his head up and look at Osamu and Osamu is about to look down to check if Hinata's face is fine from dirt. What unexpectedly happened is that Hinata ended up accidentally pushing his lips to Osamu's cheek and looked like he kissed Osamu. </p><p> </p><p>"Guys!" Suna ztopped when he clearly saw what he thinks he saw. "Uhhhhhhh--" </p><p> </p><p>Hinata and Osamu gasped and looked away from each other. It was not meant to happen or even wanted by both of them and clearly knows it was an accident. Or is it?</p><p> </p><p>Osamu looked at the other direction like Hinata did and he saw the same house where he saved that almost raped lady who is now standing outside her doorstep and is looking at Osamu's eyes. She later on goes back in which surprised the soldier for what he saw. </p><p> </p><p>"S-Suna did you see that?" Osamu pointed. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" He saw nothing. "Who? Where?"</p><p> </p><p>"That lady." Osamu sharply spoke. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm going in. I'm starting to hate this wind blowing dirt on me." Hinata walked back in Suna's house. Suna just looked at the walking orange haired boy and looked back at Osamu who is still looking at the house and believing Osamu somehow and doubts as well. </p><p> </p><p>"Lady?" </p><p> </p><p>"I saw her come back in her house." Osamu wraps the blanket tighter around him with Hinata gone. "I got to talk to her." Osamu rushed towards the house. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait-- ugh! Osamu is so stubborn just like his fucking twin brother." Suna said out loud as he walks back to the kit hen to take a sip of tea. </p><p> </p><p>"Twin brother?" Hinata thought. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm an only child.</em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>--do remember if you saw this murderer's look who has ash colored hair. Reminder to all radio listeners that he killed a whole batallion of men and has raped a woman in her own house. Remember the name, Osamu Miya. I repeat Osamu Miya! If ever location of this murderer is known, do let the police. . . </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>"Osamu murdered people?" His eyes widened and filled with a little fear. "And raped?" </p><p> </p><p>Suna quickly walks back to Hinata and turns off the radio. </p><p> </p><p>"Fake news." Suna walks away but Hinata wants to know what the fuck the news is talking about and what it is all about. </p><p> </p><p>"Tell me! Is your friend a killer?!" Suna isn't answering. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Never let Hinata know any of this. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"TELL ME!" Hinata loudly asked. </p><p> </p><p>Suna did not answer anything. His silence simply made Hinata think that it is all correct. </p><p> </p><p>He made up his mind. Hinata brought a short wooden staff he found on the side and walks quick to the sane house Osamu went. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello!" Osamu's voice echoed the empty house. "Lady please! If you are here, do talk to me." Osamu pleaded as he roams and looks around to look for her. </p><p> </p><p>"You shout too loud for someone who hates his job." It looked like the same lady he saved. It is her! "I'm sorry took me long." </p><p> </p><p>"But I thought-- I thought you were killed like what I heard on the radio last night." Osamu said. "And they blame me for it--" </p><p> </p><p>"Sergeant Miya. You have heart." The lady said. "You seem disturbed somehow. Lots of questions in hand and wanted to know, correct?" She smirked. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu is silenced with the fact. He nodded to confirm the statement. </p><p> </p><p>"The truth is, the woman already ran away before you got here to save me." Osamu is bemused. "I told her to run away and leave me here. I assumed the same fate will happen in this place again." The lady said. </p><p> </p><p>"You seem younger than the-- are you a-- a witch?" Osamu asked with curiosity. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm more of the house owner with power over this house Sergeant." Osamu is weirded out somehow. "Do you even want to know why you are destined to be brought here?" The lady asked as she turns into a younger child like magic. Then she pointed behind Osamu. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu looks back and then sensed an incoming punch about to hit him and catches the fist with his strong right hand. </p><p> </p><p>"You're a fucking killer! When do you plan to tell me?" Hinata is about to hit Osamu but fails. "You murdered your own commrades! You bastard." </p><p> </p><p>"They deserved it!" Osamu talked back fiercely. </p><p> </p><p>"Liar!" Osamu arm locks Hinata. "Listen! I don't like what happened okay? But they don't deserve to live! They have done too much already!" He pushes Hinata away but Hinata maintains his balance and did not roll over. "Those commrades you are talking about are rapists. They all deserve a proper lesson like that because they never respected women or men! They have tainted most of the good looking civillians around here. You don't know the story!" Osamu clears out. </p><p> </p><p>The place in Hyodo where Miya lives is a very desolate world because of unjust people and abusive officials. He hated being a part of that world and does the opposite. The reason that his business survived despite the evil around him is because of buyers from the other parts of the country. What his family has begun, was successfully continued by Osamu. </p><p> </p><p>Suna is the one running Osamu's business when Osamu was said to be missing. It was contract written that if Osamu is missing, Suna takes over immediately until Osamu's return. It is indeed a trustful friendship Suna and Miya has. </p><p> </p><p>"This place is so unjust!"</p><p> </p><p>"But killing is not the solution!" Hinata is being stubborn. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't know what you are saying because you live in the modern world where mangas are a hit and modernization is promoted more than MY LIVING WORLD OF THE PAST!" Osamu talked back again.</p><p> </p><p>"And this is why you will die Osamu Miya." the rude soldier from earlier. "Ohoho! The orange haired dude with sneakers from America is it?" Hinata stood back. </p><p> </p><p>"What now Hamada?!" Osamu asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Since you are found by me and you are in here, I think its time we burn dow mn this entire place owned by this deceased European bastards!" Hamada is carrying a big bottle which smells like gas. He poured it on every wooden wall found. </p><p> </p><p>The house itself is somehow designed inside like a Europeans. Somehow didn't mind troubling Osamu because of his serious business and wanted answers. The place itself has nice paintings, a chandelier up high and pictures of the old couple who used to live in the place and probably the same lady on the photo he just saw now without intention. </p><p> </p><p>"Burn this house down and circle the perimeter. Make sure these two won't go out the windows. If they do, shoot them!" Hamada commanded and walked out the front door and locked it down. The batallion is ready anytime on every windows to be seen. </p><p> </p><p>"Shit!" Hinata tried to run to the backdoor but he saw gunmen at the windows aiming and shot at them. Luckily, Osamu is quick enough to pull Hinata away and instead got hit on the shoulder shielding Hinata's left eye.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Osamu asked Hinata and Hinata hits Osamu with a slap on his face and Hinata runs away avoiding Osamu. He doesn't want Osamu around him but then he has a pinch belief on Osamu's words. Its just too hard to trust someone who kills. </p><p> </p><p>"Light it up!" Hamada told his men to burn down the house with the gas spread across the house and out the door. </p><p> </p><p>It spread across the whole place like wildfire. Osamu can't kill the fire even when he used his blanket to dust it off. Hinata on the other hand keeps finding an extinguisher but then doesn't exist in the house. He quickly ran to the bathroom and there was no water found everywhere. Hinata immediately ran back, all sweaty, all panting hard and getting tired. </p><p> </p><p>The house is fully surrounded and in a scale of one to ten, zero chances can be found for an escape plan or to be planned since the fire is tearing the place apart. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu got a burn on his arm as the extremely heated chalice fell. He looked at Hinata who seems to be out of hope and sheds tears standing in the middle with no smoke reaching him. As the smoke rises, so is the fire that would burn the ceiling and Hinata so clumsy at where he stands didn't know what was above him. Osamu's eyes grew as he saw where Hinata is. Hinata lately heard the creaking sound and its about to fall. He looks up and sees the chandelier's last screw loosened. </p><p> </p><p>"No!" Osamu rushed to the orange haired lad and without thinking, he embraces Hinata as he reaches him close and he spins him around and shielding his head, he has been hit by the chandelier. </p><p> </p><p>It has been two hours. The whole house was burnt down to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>"Search everywhere! I need to see their corpses or ashes or bodies burnt. If they're alive, we will persecute them after taking them under custody." </p><p> </p><p>It has been hours and hours of looting and checking every step and space but miraculously, no burnt corpses or bodies or ashes found. It has made Hamads furious and shot that one soldier who reported the information and bad news. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oooow! My neck hurts!" Osamu held his nape after sitting which feels like asphalt. Wait, road?!</p><p> </p><p>"Agh! I feel like I have been hit by a meteorite." Hinata said with a husky voice and heard a vehicle blowing its horn.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! What the heck are you imbeciles not moving out of the road doing? Don't include me on your suicidal plans sickos!" The angry driver turns to another direction and overtakes Hinata and Osamu on the road.</p><p> </p><p>"No! Way!" Osamu's eyes grew. </p><p> </p><p>And again, Osamu has turned himself back and time far away from home. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes!!!" Hinata shouted. "The modern generation!" He happily says. </p><p> </p><p>Looks like Hinata is back in his time and Osamu returns to the future. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Return to His Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yes! I'm finally back!" Hinata cheers up.</p><p>Osamu is breathing heavily. His back hurts again and thinking what happened. He remembers the fire, the nasty soldiers, and saving Hinata's life again. How many was it?</p><p>"H-Hinata." He called for him. </p><p>And was ignored. . . </p><p>"I can finally be--" </p><p>"Hinat--" Osamu took Hinata's arm and Hinata looking at him with slight anger, it moved Osamu and looking down he realized something. </p><p>He kept searching for it. </p><p>"What are you doi--"</p><p>"You have a burn earlier right? From the house fire. That chalice!" Osamu reminds and seeing Hinata's wrist free from burn and is flawlessly soft and smooth. </p><p>Hinata noticed it as well. All of his scratch marks and dirty face is also gone. They're like a phoenix; newly reborn beings?</p><p>"I-- I have to go home." Hinata runs away. </p><p>"W-Wait!" Osamu asks for patience but-- he is left alone again. "Don't--" he sighed.</p><p>"Hey there?" A familiar voice calling. "Soldier-sama!"</p><p>Osamu gasped. He looked bahind seeing who it is. </p><p>"T-Tiny-san? Tendou-san!" </p><p>"Hey! Don't call us Tiny!" Kourai and Yaku said in unison. </p><p>"Calm down soldier-san or your torn clothes will tear more." Osamu gasped after what Tendou said and finding out why it feels colder. It must he from the-- wait a second.</p><p>He is in the verge on self-thinking. Dead? Die? Transport? Is it that he dies that makes him time travel?</p><p>"Miya we thought you chased Hinata. Or rather, we thought you two skittered somewhere." Yaku said.</p><p>"Wait what?" </p><p>"We have been looking for him for three days already. What happened?" Kourai asked calmly. </p><p>Osamu doesn't know what to say. </p><p>"He went home." Its all he could say. </p><p>"We've been there an hour ago." Yaku answered.</p><p>"Check again." Osamu quietly spoke. Then he part his way. </p><p>"M-Miya?" Yaku wants to ask another question but Osamu just kept--</p><p>"You don't have a place to stay don't you?" Tendou creepily asked appearing on his back with hands close to his cheeks like an applause. </p><p>Osamu perked his head due to surprise and he nods once showing honesty and that he really has nowhere to go. </p><p>"Hmmmm. I guess I can help you with that." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Various amounts of doorbell kelt coming and nobody comes out. It was followed by an angry voice before opening the gate and--</p><p>"Big brother?!" Natsu was looking after Shouyou and giving him a tackle hug. "You idiot brother! You made me so worried. I thought you died." She sheds tears. </p><p>"N-Natsu." Shouyou mumbled. Natsu was in shock when she was hugged back by Shouyou. "I'm back now. Don't cry. Please?" After that one incident, Shouyou just had some realizations. </p><p>"Thank you. You came back. And with a hug. I have always wanted to feel my brother's love like this. . ." She gracefully said never wanting to be parted away from Shouyou again. "The next time you will be away please do tell me."</p><p>"Yeah. Sure--"</p><p>"So I can go solo and do house parties." And she made a joke. </p><p>"I said no house parties!" Shouyou pokes her on the head. </p><p>"Ow! I'm just kiddi--"</p><p>"I missed you too." Shouyou says and hugs her again. </p><p>"Big brother Shouyou." She mumbles and welcomes him home. </p><p>"If only our parents are still alive." Natsu speaks lonely. </p><p>"They would be happy that we are getting together with unity." </p><p>"I missed them." Natsu mumbled.</p><p>"Me too." Shouyou replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Okay so my aunt has been looking for someone as manly as you so I think this is the best job I can offer you." Tendou explains.</p><p>"Store clerk?" Osamu asked again. </p><p>"I guess it will all be explained to him. Right?" Yaku sarcastically says to Tendou. </p><p>"Well of course we do. Okay Yakkun, explain!" </p><p>"Wait why the f--" </p><p>"You really can't take a joke." Tendou maniacally laughed and then he takes Osamu with him to check out the uniform he will wear. </p><p>"Working in the modern world has uniforms. . ." Osamu murmured.</p><p>"Haha of course! What are you? Nineteen twenties? Everything in the modern world has so many terms and services that they also imply rules and disciplines." Tendou explains ignoring the fact that Osamu almost revealed that he is from another world. </p><p>"Its comfortable." He said after he wears it.</p><p> </p><p>"Wonderful! Now lets get to teaching you." </p><p><br/>Tendou has took Osamu all around explaining different kinds of things he should know and rules as well. The policies are also taught and hownhe rearrange the items inside are being mentored too. </p><p>"So you put the newer ones behind and the older ones in front. Isn't that cheating or--" </p><p>"Its like this Miyamiya, we put the new ones behind so that the older stocks will be consumed first instead of spoiling." Tendou clarified.</p><p>"Oh! Now I get it." Osamu continues on his hands on. </p><p>He is also taught on how to clean the certain areas and how to use the counter and other things. He is quite curious on how the cameras work and what they are.</p><p>Then he saw other technological objects and items like the price checker and more. </p><p>"Write your information here as well." Satori handed over a sheet to fill up. Name, address, birthday, etc. is to be written. </p><p>Osamu checked it out and he just wrote what he thinks is-- understood.</p><p>"Ooh! No cellphone?" Satori asked. "Morimori! Try providing this guy one. Looks like he will need it!" Osamu blinked thrice as he and Yaku looked at each other. </p><p>He clicked his tongue then sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"Nope! Let me do it." Kourai proposed. </p><p> </p><p>"Hoshi?" Tendou is surprised. "I never knew you were so generous." </p><p>"Well rather than just letting it get to waste, I guess its better to let this guy have one." He actually have it in his bag. </p><p> </p><p>Hoshiumi gave the mobile phone to Osamu and warned him. </p><p>"That is one of the limited editions when I bought it. It is as advanced as the modern phone I am using so better take care of it." </p><p>"Th-Thank you." Osamu smiled light.</p><p>"Wow he looked cute." Yaku said in his thoughts.</p><p>"Thanks guys. I will pay you all back as soon as--"</p><p>"No need." The theee said altogether. </p><p>"I will still talk to my aunt about the space she still has. I hope you can dwell with the other people inside. They're as homeless as you." Tendou said. </p><p>"I would love to help your aunt in there too if ever." Osamu offers his helping hand. </p><p>"Wonderful!" Yaku and Kourai looked at one another and grins knowing that the person they took has a pleasant attitude. </p><p>Tendou now gave a tour to the said house. It was a wide one with two floors but is looking Japanese in style and a comfortable flooring. </p><p>"I'm glad the houses here still does this." He removes his shoes and socks and bare feet on the floor he enters. </p><p>"Okay. Those feet of yours-- or maybe your whole self needs a bath perhaps." Kourai pushed Osamu to Yaku and the kitty simply screeches like a cat and grumbles at Kourai for doing that.</p><p>"Oh. Okay so where do you take a bath? And also where do I collect water?" </p><p>"Oh you don't have to. We use faucets here and also the shower has a machine to change its temperature."</p><p>"Heater?" </p><p> </p><p>The three players snapped their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"Bingo!" </p><p> </p><p>After taking a nice warm bath, Tendou handed over some clothes that Osamu assumes must be from the uncle or the aunt's husband.</p><p>"So this is the living room and over there is the dining area." Tendou points out. "One time Morimori almost peed in his shorts here because that granny over there has a scary hair design when approaching him with the lights turned off." Kourai laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Satoriiiiii!" Yaku had enough. </p><p> </p><p>"Whoops! Okay that's the last." Tendou chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>"Most of the people here are elderly." Osamu sees some old women playing video games and on the other side old men playing shogi. There are adults too who seem to be doing busy works. </p><p>"This looks--"</p><p>"Miyamiya! Tour isn't done yet." Tendou pulls him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shouyou blows on the noodles he took with his chopsticks before eating them. </p><p>"So you haven't eaten anything? Just water?" Natsu asked.</p><p>Shouyou so hungry, he only nods as a response and kept his mouth busy with the food in front of him. </p><p>"Wow! Must be hard." </p><p>"It is." He said with his mouth chewing bread. </p><p>"Can you please not talk when your mouth is full Shouyou." Natsu suddenly showing disappointment. </p><p>"And can you please stop asking questions. I'm eating." Shouyou returned the request with a more nerving request. Natsu slaps the shoulder of her big brother because of that. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Volleyball? What is that?" Osamu asked. </p><p>"Its a game where we serve, receive, toss and spike the ball." Hoshiumi easily says. </p><p>"I think its better we just show you tomorrow." Yaku covers Kourai's face with a paper bag to shut him up.</p><p>"Since we will have a game tomorrow, try playing with us!" Tendou delightfully says with some weirdness and hand gestures. </p><p>"So he lives here now?" </p><p>"Wakatoshi!" Tendou greets. </p><p>"Sakusa?" Yaku is weirded out that Sakusa managed to get to a place where they are despite being sanitized. </p><p>"And Oikawa?" Kourai asked. </p><p>"He visited Iwaizumi. Its just us." Sakusa answered. </p><p>Aone shows a hand as a greeting and bows. </p><p>Osamu bows back as respect to Aone. </p><p>"Hello everyone." Osamu greets them. </p><p>"Hinata is already home. Natsu messaged us." says Kiyoomi. </p><p>"Under whose charge is the team?" Osamu asked returning to the topic. </p><p>"Our captain is-- well we haven't decided on that yet." Kourai answered. </p><p>"Is Hinata coming?" Yaku asked. </p><p>"He will." Ushijima answered and Aone nodded once. </p><p>Osamu cannot explain himself but give a smile to what he heard. </p><p> </p><p>"So why did you bring me here again?" Natsu asked.</p><p>"Because you always wanted to watch my plays live so this time I--" </p><p>"OH MY GOSH BIG BROTHER!" Natsu can't help herself. </p><p>"Calm down! Its a practice game but--" </p><p>"Leeeeeeeeets goooo!" She takes her brother's wrist and pulling him to the covered court--</p><p>"Hinata." Ushijima sees him by the doorstep. </p><p>"Ushijima-san." He greets. </p><p>"H-Hello sir!" Natsu does the same with a bow. </p><p>"Good thing you're here." He smiled at the orange haired siblings. </p><p>"The others? Therr are others right?" Natsu asked. </p><p>"Inside, practicing." Ushijima answered instead of Shouyou. </p><p>As soon as she was answered, Natsu immediately slides open the door and seeing the players with awesome attacks, jumps and services. </p><p>"Wait. Who--" </p><p>"He's new." Ushijima just said without Shouyou finishing. </p><p>"Nice toss." Kourai praised Osamu's performance. </p><p>"Thanks." Osamu answered. </p><p>He suddenly stopped tossing as soon as he saw a familiar face. </p><p>"H-Hinata?" He mumbled and the tossed ball by Aone drops to his head. "Ow." </p><p>"Ooh! Eya Shrimp-chan. Miyamiya is playing with us today!" Tendou spoke with a funny initiative entrance. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>